mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn who makes her first major appearance in Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She is the younger sister of Rarity. Personality On several occasions, Sweetie Belle has seemed a bit slow on the uptake. Often times, she pauses for a moment before catching on. When the CMC are at Fluttershy's house in the episode Stare Master, when Scootaloo and Apple Bloom pretend to be a monster from the Everfree Forest, Sweetie Belle meets their playfulness with a blank stare for a moment before joining in. Several times in The Show Stoppers, she asks her friends to explain to her what's going on. In this episode, Sweetie Belle announces the nonsensical "no meal uncooked" as one of the CMC's goals. Sweetie's spaciness belies the fact that she is also the most even-tempered of the Crusaders. She is the one who ends up playing the peacemaker when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo argue, and it falls to her to veto their more ridiculous ideas. In Stare Master, Sweetie has to keep the other two on track a number of times while they wander through the forest. Despite taking slightly longer to discover what's happening than her friends, Sweetie Belle always remains excited to participate. She is enthusiastic about helping her older sister Rarity in Stare Master, but Rarity persistently refuses her help. Once she does help, she fumbles and tosses up the entire shop. In The Show Stoppers Sweetie Belle "borrows" some of Rarity's cloth in order to make costumes for the talent show, in hopes of discovering her cutie mark. Skills As a unicorn, Sweetie Belle is born with magical powers, but due to her young age, her abilities have yet to develop. She also has good singing skills, as referenced in The Show Stoppers, her singing voice was remarked as 'awesome' by both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and was later revealed to the viewers that singing was her special talent, of which Sweetie Belle is completely unaware. Her showmanship and singing skills completely overpowered those of Fluttershy in Stare Master, when Sweetie derailed her lullaby and turned it into a lively gospel number. However, there appears to be one thing that could be holding her back from finding this out. She seems to have a case of stage fright, and may likely have to overcome this to earn her cutie mark. Sweetie is also a skilled songwriter. She came up with the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusader theme song, which she is heard singing to herself at the start of The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. In the episode Stare Master, she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made herself. History Sweetie Belle appeared in Friendship is Magic (Part 1): Mare in the Moon as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Nightmare Moon was revived and appeared in Princess Celestia's place at the the Summer Sun Festival. She later made a full appearance in Call of the Cutie, standing up for Apple Bloom along with Scootaloo when they also didn't have their cutie marks. The two became friends with Apple Bloom, and they later formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their mark. Appearances Sweetie Belle made a brief non-speaking appearance in Friendship is Magic Part One. Her first prominent appearance was in Call of the Cutie. She has also appeared in Stare Master, The Show Stoppers,The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and Owl's Well That Ends Well. Trivia *Sweetie Belle is based on the Generation 3 Unicorn pony of the same name. Her talent in singing is a tribute to the Generation 3 Pony Starsong. Also, the Generation 3 Sweetie Belle's voice was supplied by Andrea Libman, who currently voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. *Sweetie Belle's song in Stare Master was actually sung by Michele Creber, the voice actress for Apple Bloom. Gallery :Image gallery for Sweetie Belle. Category:Unicorns Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Featured articles